duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Rites FAQ
updated 11/13/10 Rituals Knowledge vs Rites Background The rituals knowledge limits the level/complexity of shifter rites you can perform. A Garou with 3 dots of rituals can perform up to lvl 3 rites. This knowledge does not cover how many rites you actually know. That's where the rites background comes in. Each dot of rites covers one level of rite. 3 dots of rites could be 3 lvl 1 rites, 1 lvl 1 + 1 lvl 2 or 1 lvl 3 rite. Rites background can exceed 5 and it can exceed rituals knowledge. A Shifter can know 4 lvl 1 rites if their ritual score is 2. However, the Shifter cannot know lvl 4 rite if their ritual score is 2 . How Many Rites Can I Start With? There is no limit except concept and character history. You can have more than 5 dots in rites at creation, but powerful rites (esp lvl 3 and above) rarely make sense for a starting level character. Support Cast Characters, especially Rite Masters, Masters of Challenge and Gatekeepers need to have specific rites to do their job. These characters can have those rites for free added to their sheet after they are given the sept position; we're going to have them learn them off-panel or add it to character history. How Does Talisman Dedication Work In Dusk WtA Rev p. 160 Wits + Rituals dif 7 (time spent 5 min) To make life easier for players and staff, a "set of clothes", "a wallet", "a small pouch of stuff" all count as 1 item each- if the small container is dedicated (wallet or medicine pouch are great examples) than everything inside is too but if stuff is added/removed, the rite has to be performed again. Living creatures can't be dedicated in this way even small ones. You can stuff a dead mouse in a dedicated pouch and have it shift with you and carry it across the guantlet but not a live mouse. People with this rite -can- dedicate items to others (like a cub or packmate but not to a kinfolk except those with gnosis/mana). To do so, they have to spend a temporary point of gnosis and touch the item & other person. For 1 success, the rite takes 15 min. For 2 success, the rite takes 10 min. For 3+ successes, the rite is over within 5 minutes. The character does need to concentrate as they are doing it and not dramatically interrupted. Someone with gnosis 3 can have three items bound (by themself, mentor, packmate). Set of clothes =1; wallet =1; cell phone=1 so that's all they can manage. When the character shifts form, the dedicated clothes shift with them more or less, possibly becoming jewelry or simply covering "bits". Players can make up their own flavor. Other items just become tiny glyph tatoos. Dedicated items are not fetishes; a dedicated cell phone will remain a tatoo in the umbra regardless ofcharacter's form. It simply can be taken there and still be a functioning cell phone when character returns to terrestrial world and their homid form (or other appropriate form). A fetish cell phone would be a cell phone in the Umbra. (random note) Any blood or gunk that was on your dedicated clothes when you shifted will still be there afterwards too. Bloodstained clothes also become bloodstained fur and need to be washed off. What Rites Can I Start With? Any core book, tribe book rites that make sense for character concept and history. Someone still fresh from their Rite of Passage probably knows a couple common lvl 1 rites but nothing more. A fostern theurge is probably hard at work learning all the rites it takes to make fetishes or master the umbrood. What Rites Can I Learn? Rites from other source books can be taken when they make sense for concept and history but the details & book/page reference need to be on the scene. Rites from other people's camps/tribes/factions need a really, really good reason and are more believeable when they are actually learned in-game from someone who knows them. How Many Rites Can I Learn? It varies on concept and dedication and the complexity of the rites. Keeping it believable is good. The more the actual roleplay supports what your character is doing, the more believeable it will be. Where Can I Look Up All The Available Rites? Little Tidbit's Rites List - incomplete but good start P&P's Rite Index - includes book and page references. How Do I Learn A Rite? You get a mentor or some other shifter, like someone in your pack or sept to teach it to you. The asking/demonstration/instruction roll and such need to be played out. It doesn't need to be a long scene. The learning doesn't need to be pre-approved. Just mark on your sheet what day the rite was learned and from whome.This is the good part. Shifters learn gifts by asking spirits to teach them. In order to ask the spirits to do this, they need the gift of Spirit Speak or to ask a theurge to negotiate for them. Spirits will teach but they want payment, a form of chiminage that is applicable for their their nature. This has to be played out. Yes, really. You don't have to play it out with a storyteller running the scene. You can type it up like a short story or ask someone (esp someone who's got an actual theurge character) to roleplay it out with you. Then you save the log and post it. You can buy the gift as soon as someone on staff reads it (unless they chatted to you while you were doing the scene). Garou *can* teach other Garou but this is a renown loss to teach/learn this way and makes for offended spirits (which is a bad idea with Damiana & Meg as storytellers). How Often Can I Learn Rites? It takes 1 week x lvl of a rite to really master it. So 4 lvl 1 (or lvl 0) rites a month, or 1 lvl 4 rite is a good rule of thumb. Bonus points for short scenes or intro posts where character is practicing. When Can I Start Learning Rites In-Game? As soon as you find an in-game teacher. Yes, it can be your own character but you still have to play out the scene between them. How Much XP Do New Rites Cost? 2 XP x lvl. So a lvl 1 rite is 2 xp. A level 4 rite is 8 xp. Crap. I meant to buy Rite of Talisman Dedication before I apped my character. My character would have it. Pre-spend your first 2 XP and just add it to your sheet with a note. Remember you need to pay for it with XP before getting anything else. I've Got A Question About How A Rite Works Post comments, questions and such to the Dusk Werewolf MBB go to WtA Specific Rules Category:Werewolf Category:Rules Category:FAQ Category:Creation Category:rites